


Puzzle Family

by elliseleven



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Professor Layton Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliseleven/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: This will be my collection of Layton drabbles (stories with 100 words or less). I was inspired by reading other people's shorter stories and I thought I could write these too.The stories that contain spoilers say so in the descriptions.





	1. Stansbury Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel is grateful to have friends like Randall and Angela in his life.

The bell rang and Hershel packed his bag while the other students rushed to the door. He looked around and saw Randall and Angela standing by their desks, waiting for him.

"You didn't have to-"

"Oh but we did, my dear Hersh. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

"Well, I can't argue with that."

Angela giggled. "Don't mind him, Hershel. He usually speaks in riddles."

The three of them headed out of class and onto the school grounds. Hershel looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed. He wished everything could stay like this forever.


	2. This Reminds Me of a Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel is reminded of a puzzle at the worst of times and Luke nearly always has something to say about it.

"Luke, would you care to try a puzzle?"

"Now?" He looked up at the Professor, confused. "But we're in the middle of an investigation! Is this really the time?"

"You see, my dear boy. There is always time for a puzzle."

Luke sighed, knowing that he wasn't about to convince him otherwise. "Alright, Professor. I'm ready! Show me what you've got!"

Hershel chuckled. "Seeing as you're so eager, I will wait no longer."

Luke solved it almost instantly and Hershel was almost lost for words.

"Luke, how-"

"I was taught by the very best!"

Hershel couldn't help but smile.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Azran Legacy spoilers here)
> 
> After everything has been said and done, Emmy decides it is best to leave the professor and Luke. She doesn't deserve their company, not anymore.

"Professor, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Emmy. I hope wherever you end up is somewhere you can call your home."

The professor's words made her tear up. She didn't want to leave him or Luke. They had grown so close in the time they had spent together. It had all happened so fast.

Hershel, not used to emotional situations, didn't know what to do or say until Emmy threw herself at him.

He held her and hoped that would be enough.

"Thank you, Professor. For everything."

Hershel hesitated before saying, "I am grateful for everything you've done, Emmy."


	4. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel and Claire have their first kiss!!

Weeks had passed since Claire had given him that letter. Hershel had found himself in a constant state of happiness since then.

Claire giggled. "What are you smiling at?"

He blushed. "Nothing. I'm just happy is all."

They stopped walking and Claire took hold of Hershel's hands. Goosebumps started to appear on his arms.

"I'm happy too, actually. I like being with you."

"I'm the same." Butterflies were dancing in his stomach.

Claire smiled and, before Hershel knew it, she had planted a kiss on his lips. 

He was speechless and he took advantage of that by kissing her back.


	5. Good Morning, Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfendi is greeted by Lucy on his way to work.

Alfendi was walking to work, his headphones sitting snugly over his ears. He rounded the corner before Scotland Yard when he saw a familiar figure running up to him.

He saw her mouth move but he didn't hear any words.

He took his headphones off. "Good morning, Lucy. Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying hi too," Lucy grinned.

They both walked in comfortable silence. It was easier to do this now that they knew each other better.

"So, ready for another case, Prof?"

"Am I ever not?" Alfendi smirked. He was more ready than ever.


	6. Every Puzzle Has An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has trouble solving a puzzle so Flora kindly helps him out.

Flora giggled as Luke stuck his tongue out in concentration.

He showed his answer to Hershel who shook his head.

"Darn!"

"Let me see." Flora took the piece of paper. "Ha!" She scribbled a number and showed it to Hershel.

"Well done, my dear." He tipped his hat.

"What? How-?"

" _ Come on!  _ It was easy, Luke! Look at the instructions."

Luke followed Flora's finger and groaned. "I didn't read that part!"

Flora smirked. "That isn't very observant of you. You're still  _ in training _ , after all."

"Hey!"

"Now, Luke, a gentleman mustn't raise his voice in front of a lady."


	7. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrielle Layton, even at the tender age of five, knew exactly what she wanted to be when she grew up.

“Daddy, when I grow up, I want to solve puzzles just like you!”

Hershel chuckled, a warmth spreading in his chest. “Oh, is that so? Are you interested in archaeology?”

“No.” Katrielle was never afraid to speak her mind. “I want to solve mysteries!”

“That’s a very noble pursuit, my dear. I presume you will work hard to achieve this, yes?”

“Absolutely! I will solve all the mysteries!”

Hershel smiled at his dear daughter, who was already so full of optimism. Oh, how he wished he was as cheerful as her. “Oh, I am sure you will, Katrielle.”


	8. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Miracle Mask spoilers here)
> 
> Henry had set up camp in the Reunion Inn to look for Randall in the Akbadain ruins. Sometimes he wondered if they were ever going to find him

Henry let out a groan of frustration as he slumped on his desk.

_Argh._

This was all for nothing. Nothing he did would bring Randall back. They had spent hours looking for him in the caverns and they hadn’t found a body anywhere. They found the chasm where he had fallen and they didn’t want to risk trying to climb down there. He didn’t want to lose anyone else…

His gaze hardened. He couldn’t give up. He will turn this inn into a bustling city and he was going to wait here for Randall. No matter how long it took.


	9. Pinstripes and Top Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layton cheers up Ernest the only way he knows how.

“Here you are, sir.” Ernest set down a teacup in front of Hershel, who smiled appreciatively.

“You’re very kind, my boy.”

Ernest blushed and looked over at Katrielle who wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention. He felt crestfallen. “Um, you’re welcome.”

_ Katrielle is never like that when I give her a cup of tea,  _ Ernest thought sadly.  _ When will she learn to appreciate me? _

Hershel noticed the boy’s expression. “Ernest?”

He spun around. “Yes, Professor?”

“I’ve thought of a puzzle you might enjoy. Would you mind?” He hoped it would cheer him up and he was right.

“Of course!”


	10. Puzzle Solver Turned Dog Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel Layton finds out that he can understand Sherl, Katrielle's dog

“Old Top Hat here really is something, isn’t he?”

Layton looked up from his book to Ernest who was sitting opposite. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“No, nothing at all.”

Layton shook his head and went back to reading. He then heard some whispering. One voice was Katrielle; the other was the voice he had heard previously. 

His head shot up again just in time to see the dog’s mouth moving along with the voice.

“Sherl?” He was hesitant.

Luke chuckled next to him. “Guess we can both talk to animals now.”

Layton returned the smile. “I suppose so.”


	11. Potty Prof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Potty Prof" emerges one day in the Mystery Room, but the trouble is there are no criminals around.

Alfendi's hair darkened and Lucy stared at him. Why was he changing so soon?

"Prof?"

He didn't look at her. "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. You said you would cut out my tongue if I didn't shut my trap."

"It was in the heat of the moment."

Lucy scoffed. "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"It's true. I just never get to be myself.  _ He _ always gets to be the centre of attention. Everyone loves him, not me."

"If it means anything, I think you're more exciting."

Al smirked. He couldn't help himself. "Really?"

She grinned. "Course!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time since i've written a drabble and it's harder than i remembered ugh. but i'm playing lbmr again and i wanted to write about alfendi. i'm considering a full fanfic but i'm worried about not writing al well enough (and also lucy's yorkshire accent will be tricky haha) so i'll settle with a drabble for now


	12. The Legacy Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Azran Legacy spoilers here)
> 
> After finding out what the legacy of the Azran really was, Professor Layton and co. are saved by Aurora at expense of her life.

Aurora enjoyed this new world and the wonderful people she had met along the way. She would be very sad to leave them all.

Her friends were watching her self-destruct, not knowing what to do. The airship was falling, but they did nothing.

"You must go, quickly," she said.

Hershel brought his hat over his eyes, knowing that they had no choice but to leave her. "Very well."

Tears streamed down Luke's face as he thought of the memories they shared that could never be relived.

"Luke!" Hershel called, desperate.

And with one last look, Luke ran to safety.


	13. Professor Layton and the Slight Nervous Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't expect a man like Professor Layton to swear, but he does. He just keeps it under wraps. This is all until he loses something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is inspired by an anon ask on tumblr to layton-opinions. it's a little different, but this was the first thing i thought of. here is the link to the post: https://layton-opinions.tumblr.com/post/186593904996/i-mean-to-be-fair-hershel-does-have-plenty-of

It was just Hershel’s luck. He had lost  _ all  _ of the archaeology exam papers, due tomorrow. How did this happen?! They were on his desk just this morning!

He assumed Rosa had moved them somewhere. But she was home for the weekend, and Hershel had looked everywhere he could think of.

He was muttering to himself, pacing around his office.

“Where could I have put it? For fuck’s sake.”

“Professor?”

Hershel whirled around. He was mortified. “Luke! I didn’t hear you come in.”

Luke continued to stare. “Professor? Did you just swear?”

All the colour drained from Hershel’s face.


	14. At Crouton's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick always felt at home in the village restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've recently finished playing the mobile version of curious village. all the art was so pretty in hd, and i wanted to capture it in writing, i guess. i thought crouton's restaurant was very pretty in particular so i tried to capture the aesthetic

Crouton’s was never usually busy, but Nick was a regular. The owner and he had built up a friendship from this. 

He enjoyed the food (mostly), but he also appreciated the warm and cozy atmosphere. When he needed to be alone, he always came here. 

He would sip a coffee and come up with chess puzzles. It was where he felt most at home. 

His wife sometimes joked that he loved Crouton more than her which wasn’t true, of course. But he felt welcome there. The restaurant was like a second home to him.


End file.
